


Really? - g.w.

by id10t_annie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id10t_annie/pseuds/id10t_annie
Summary: You've been best friends with the twins since your first year. It's now come for your fifth year at Hogwarts and for your best friends, its their sixth.This takes place during the Goblet of Fire
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Part One

You had been so excited to get the letter from your best friends Fred and George that their father had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and you were actually invited to go along with them. They told you that they would pick you up on Sunday after they got Harry and you were thrilled.  
You were at an awkward age with your friend group, a year older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and also a year younger than the twins. Your first year at Hogwarts was terrifying for you because this was the first time besides Diagon Alley that you had done anything with magic. The twins saw you anxiously looking for a compartment to sit in and allowed you to sit with them. You were shy at first but eventually you couldn’t resist the twins’ charm, because who couldn’t. From that point on you and the twins had been inseparable.  
You are a muggle born and while you have to hear constant cruel things about it from random pure bloods, you certainly didn’t have to hear about it from the Weasley’s. They don’t care at all about your blood status and that made you feel like you actually belonged somewhere.  
Before you got your Hogwarts letter you parents were a bit strict, but since they have no idea about anything going on with the wizarding world, you were able to lie about little things so you could go to the Weasley’s about every summer. That being said, you were a little nervous for how they would be picking you up. You parents had let you go of course, but you had no idea of how they were getting to your house.  
Your worrying was quickly quieted when you heard a noise from your fireplace. Mr. Weasley stepped out looking around your muggle house in awe. Soon after you saw Fred appear and immediately smiled, walking up to him to give him a hug. “What’s up Sasser? Did you miss the better looking twin?” Fred asked as you pulled away. George came in quick enough to hear what he said at the end of his sentence and scoffed, “C’mon Fred we ALL know who’s the better looking one, and it will always be me” he said as he leaned against the fireplace with his arms crossed.  
You laughed and went to hug George, “Whatever Weasley, you both look the same no matter how much you want to fight it,” knowing deep down inside that they didn’t look completely the same at all and that in fact, you did find George more attractive, but you would never admit that aloud to either of them.  
George pulled away holding you shoulders in his hands feigning hurt, “Wow Annie I thought we friends, I can’t believe you just said that,” He then pulled his hands away and put one on his forehead and the other over his heart.  
While you three were talking, Harry and Ron came through too. “Harry!” you exclaimed very happy to see him as well. You went up to hug him, “ah I’ve missed you so much Harry, how have your aunt and uncle been treating you, what about Dudley, do I need to hex him?” you asked the many questions as Harry just tried to at least answer one, but before he could get even one word out you heard your father clear his throat from behind you.  
“Uhm, you must be the Weasleys” your father said with a smile and held out his hand for Mr. Weasley to shake. Mr. Weasley immediately reached to shake your dad’s hand while your mum just smiled at him as he did so. You stayed and talked with Mr. Weasley and your parents while Harry, Ron, Fred, and George talked and joked over by your fireplace.  
After a while you didn’t pay much mind to your parents conversation and unintentionally started staring at George. You loved the way he laughed, his shoulders shaking as he lifted his head slightly back, or the way he moved his hands slightly while telling one of his many prank stories. You didn’t even realize when he looked at you and only noticed when he smiled warmly at you. You quickly looked away, a large blush branded across your cheeks. “Annie dear, are you okay?” your mother asked, noticing your very noticeable red cheeks.  
“Yeah mum, I’m just gonna go talk with my friends now” you said as you calmed your face down a little, but when George looked up at you again you could feel your cheeks heating up again. You didn’t want to have him know that he was the reason so you immediately made a story up about you parents saying something embarrassing to Mr. Weasley.  
After another thirty minutes of Mr. Weasley asking many questions about muggle life, it was time to go. You went up to your mother and father telling them goodbye. “I love you mum and dad, I promise I’ll write you when I get back from the World Cup, I love you guys” you said one last time before you pulled away and followed George into the fireplace. 

\--------

When you arrived at the Burrow you were immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley in a bone crushing hug, “Oh Annie dear, I’m so happy you were able to come, it feels like forever since we’ve last seen you” she sighed and pulled away, moving onto Harry next.  
You could hear Mr. Weasley in the next room yelling at the twins for something that they did to Dudley and you could hear them laughing about it until he threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley. Once she got in there and overheard though, you could tell she was about to have a row with them. You went ahead and took your things into Ginny’s room with her and Hermione. Ginny immediately went into about a boy that she liked and how she wished she was older because she knows a fifth year wouldn’t date a third year. You internally laughed because she was so engrossed with him, but you know what it’s like, to be absolutely enamored with someone who’s older than you and you know won’t pay you even a thought. Ginny kept talking about him until Hermione revealed to us who she’s been crushing on for a little bit. You were shocked but not at the same time to hear it was Ron. Ginny made a face at the mention of her liking Ron, making you chuckle, “well I’m happy Hermione because no one could like that oaf besides you,”  
She rolled her eyes at you, “yeah well at least I’m not in love with a certain red-haired troublemaker. We both like a little bit of Weasley,” she laughed but didn’t realize what she had said. Your eyes went wide and your cheeks burned like hell, you didn’t think anyone realized besides you and the fact that she outed you to Ginny made you more upset.  
Ginny’s eyes about popped out of her head “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THE TWINS” she exclaimed, and you immediately covered her mouth.  
“Shut up! What if he hears!” you said terrified.  
“Oh they’re probably in their room by now experimenting with their products.” she shrugged, but immediately got on her stomach and put her hands under her chin, “now which one is it?” she wiggled her eyebrows.  
You wanted to be anywhere but here with Ginny, you glared daggers at Hermione who wouldn’t even look you in the eye anymore. “Oh oh don’t tell me, I bet it’s George!” Ginny realized pointing at you, “you’re always blushing around him!”  
“Uhm I think I’m gonna go downstairs and see if your mum needs help Ginny,” you said standing up and immediately going for the door.  
“Oh you wanna see your boyfriend now don’t you?” Ginny teased, knowing that George would be down there as well. You ignored her and closed the door behind you, sinking against it and letting out a sigh of relief that you were now out of that awkward situation.


	2. Part Two

Your relief didn’t last long though because George was right outside the door. Your blush deepened because you were now anxious that he heard that whole conversation, even though his facial expression said that he didn’t. “Hello Y/N,” he smiled down at you, “are you on your way to help our terrifying mother?” he asked. You snickered, “yeah, I don’t think she’s that scary George,” you rolled your eyes at him, “you just aren’t the best rule follower half of the time.”  
“Half of the time?” he asked, crossing his arms, “I think you misspoke, I strive for ALL the time.” he smirked.  
You smiled back shyly, just the small gesture of him smirking with his arms crossed leaning against the wall could make your heart thud rapidly. You opened your mouth to say something, but Ginny popped out the door, “Thank Merlin you guys are talking,” she smirked, “George wouldn’t shut up about you all summer.”  
You turned around to look at George shocked, only to find his neck and ears were pink, as if he was actually embarrassed. You could feel the butterflies jolting around in your stomach, happy because you are actually a reason George was blushing. But as soon as that happiness came, doubt fought its way back into your brain. He was probably just caught off guard, why would he like you? How could you let your imagination get so far ahead of you. You just laughed it off and started walking downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help, hopefully you could take your mind off of George for some time period.   
Once you got downstairs and asked Mrs. Weasley, she of course declined any help. So with nothing really to do you just went outside and sat there for a while, the warm summer sun hitting your skin as you tried to sit there peacefully. But to no avail, you couldn’t keep your mind off of George. You thought of all the times that you both have stayed up late talking about nothing and everything all at once, or how you were able to actually help them on some of their pranks, however rare that may be. You had known your whole friendship with the twins that they wanted to open a joke shop after Hogwarts, and you supported them completely. But you know how Mrs. Weasley sees it. She wants them to be like their father, but it seems she can’t come to grips with how they really are. If they ever offered, and you didn’t think that they would, you would 100% be on board with helping them with their shop. You loved the twins, and they knew that, but you just wished you hadn’t fallen in love with one of them.   
Your thoughts were interrupted though as Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner, claiming everyone needed to sleep early because of the early day everyone would have with the cup. You walked inside and could hear everyone bustling around. Charlie and Bill had been there as well, making the Weasley household very full at the moment. Your eyes immediately looked for George, wanting to sit beside him during dinner. It seemed as though he could read your mind, because as soon as you started looking around for him he came up behind you, “We should sit here” he said, pointing at a chair next to his. You smiled and sat down, eating the nice delicious meal with the Weasleys.

\------

After talking forever with the twins, you had gone back to Ginny’s room so you could finally sleep, knowing you’d only get a few hours anyway. To your surprise Ginny and Hermione were still awake as well. “Did you snog your boyfriend,” Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione started giggling, her tiredness evident in the way she held herself.  
You scoffed, “Sod off Ginny, for your information I was them both,”   
Ginny chuckled, “I’m going to get you two together, even if it is the death of me,” she laid down after that, pulling the covers over her body.  
Hermione just smiled at you before she did the same. You tried to sleep, but you couldn’t, one with Ginny’s light snoring, and two with her statement about George. You knew deep down that he wouldn’t feel the same, but the sureness in Ginny’s voice gave you false hope. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad to think that something could happen between you two. You could be sneaky with your feelings, only letting them show when the time was right. Or you could keep falling deeper and deeper in love with your best friend without him knowing. The latter option was the one you chose, knowing your friendship was more important than even the little possibility of it getting ruined.  
Mrs. Weasley came into the room after what felt like minutes of being asleep, “Time to get up girls, I’ve woken the boys up already,” she said hurriedly, immediately leaving the room and closing the door. You yawned, your entire body shivering afterwards. You all dressed in the room, cracking little jokes here and there as you did so. You quickly did something with your h/l, h/c hair and brushed your teeth just as quickly as well.  
Once you made it downstairs with the girls, you could hear Mrs. Weasley getting mad about something and once you turned the corner into the kitchen you could see her angrily getting all the twins’ products that you assumed they tried to smuggle in. You tried to hold in your laughter when you saw all the places they had things hidden, and to your amazement it all kept coming. The tense air was palpable once she was finished, Fred and George went out of the house without saying anything and you quickly ran after them. “Mum just doesn’t understand!” Fred said angrily, kicking a stick he passed.  
“Yeah, she can’t possibly expect us to be like Dad or Big Head,” George added, the anger evident on his face as well.  
Trying to phrase the words right you sighed, “Boys, you know she’s only thinking in your best interests. I understand you’re both upset but she’ll come around eventually.”  
“I doubt it,” Fred mumbled and started walking faster ahead, clearly showing he wanted no more to do with that conversation.  
George looked down at the ground and sighed, “I understand why he gets so upset, but sometimes it really gets to him. Mum is really harsh about it.”  
“Hey it’s alright, once you guys make millions, she’ll be all for it,” you looked up at him smiling.  
George chuckled slightly, pulling you into a side hug quickly before pulling away just as quick. “Well I definitely don’t feel as bad about it, but Fred may need more convincing,” he pointed ahead at Fred.


End file.
